Sgdf
Eleanor Clatter XXII Joy Ride We quickly snuck into the Fields when we heard King Minos sentence a soul there. I called Daniel and Jared's name, and finally found them, as well as Nolan and April, all four of them trying to get Tantalus off of them, Tantalus thinking that they had water with them. Of course to get him off their back, I splashed water in his face, and he finally left us alone. Joe handed Dan the bomb, and Dan immediatly deactivated it. As happy as we all were that we got the fourth bomb decativated, I knew that there was already a bigger problem in front: where the next bomb was. I sat down on the dirt of the field, as I silently thought to myself where the next bomb would be. My hands were in my pocket, but jumped all around. April picked at the ground, while Joe and Dan thought hardly, scrattching their head, and their hand holding their chin. Nolan and Jared were laying down, their hands on their forehead. I was dead-locked. How were we supposed to find the next bomb? ''I thought. It could be all the way on Mars, for all I knew. I moved my hands around my pants, when I felt something in my back pocket. I took it out and saw that it was the Pillow of Dreams, a gift I got from the god Morpheus. It was disguised as a piece of cloth. Instantly, I shot up, as the rest of the team looked at me. "What is it, El?" Nolan asked, a tad bit excited when he noticed the smile on my face. He looked at both the cloth and me at the same time. "This is my Pillow of Dreams!" I said excitedly. "It's a pillow that when you lay down on it, it brings you into a deep sleep, where your question will be answered! Well, everything, but prophecy questions." I said, looking at all of them. They seemed a tad bit dumb-strucked, yet awe-strucked by it. "How does it give the clue, though?" Daniel asked curiously. "What it does," I began with my reply, "is show anonymus clues as to what the answer to your question is, for instance." "Well, put it on, El!" Jared snapped at me. I rubbed it on the back of my head as it extended into a pillow and I layed and put it on my head. In an instant, my eyes shutted and I saw nothing but a black. * * * Not too long later, I finally got into the dream. It first began as just me in a white setting, just simply sitting down in front of a TV screen. The pillow always shows the answer to your questions through different exotic ways, depending on how difficult the question is. I guess my question was pretty easy, considering the fact that I am just sitting down. I changed the channel to the Travel channel, where it was showing a document of a vacation area. It began with scanning through various pictures quickly, when it showed the word 'World' and stayed there for a while. I quickly began to scan through my memory what 'world' could mean. Nothing came in my mind, but a picture of the planet Earth. Right when I realized that that clue wasn't very important, it skipped to the next picture - a picture of Cinderella's castle. In a flash, I thought of all the kid-TV shows and channels there were. Classic movies came into my mind, like A Cinderella Story and the actual movie Cinderella. When the thought of the movie popped into my mind, it flashed to the next picture - a picture of the ''Disney Channel ''logo, but only showed the 'Disney' part. Right then, I began scanning through my memory at the speed of light, as I gathered up the three clues. Without even thinking of it, I screamed, "Disney World!" One second later, I shot up off the pillow to find Joe, Nolan, April, Jared, and Dan's face right up in mine. "Well? What did you see? Did it give you a straight-up clue, or...?" they all asked me at the same time, like they practiced it. "Disney World." I said straight-forwardly, as their eye brows went up. They all looked at me like I was out of my mind, as much as I sounded like it. "You're telling me, El," April began, "that a bomb is planted in a children's amusement park?" "Trust me, April, I'm not lying. They showed a picture of the planet, Cinderella's castle, and the 'Disney' part of the ''Disney Channel ''logo." I explained to her. "That obviously means Disney World." They all thought about it for a moment. "She's right," Dan said and continued, saying, "What part of Disney World, though? Isn't it seperated in about six or seven parks?" Jared sighed. "Yeah." he said. "So, have any of you ''been ''to Disney World?" From the look of our faces, including mine, we were all a bit dumb-strucked when it came to Disney World. Considering the fact that I have never went there. Jared saw our faces and could tell what the answer was. "That's great..." "On a more important topic, how are we going to get there?" Joe asked. I saw the look on Nolan's face brighten. "Well, my friend Megan said that they found a whole bunch of doors into the Labyrinth. I think she mentioned one some where around here." We all looked around anxiously for the delta symbol, when I Dan noticed it oddly enough on the boulder Sisyphus was carrying up the hill. "It's there?" Joe asked curiously. He ran up to the boulder and pushed on the delta symbol and a crack was made on the boulder. Soon, it began to open like those automatic car doors. We all stepped in and thanked Sisyphus for letting us get in without arguing, as rude as he was. Of course, we were again stuck. "I think us finding the labyrinth just created a bigger problem; how are we going to find the ''way to Disney World?" Jared asked, emphasizing on the 'way'. "Uhm, maybe we should use the pillow?" I say. "I'll do it." Dan volunteered. I handed him the pillow and he rubbed it on his head. Unlike me, he was instantly knocked out and instantly woke up. "Alright, let's get going!" "What were the three clues?" I asked. I couldn't really think of any clues, since a question like asking the directions to somewhere through the labyrinth must've been a tough and series one. "The first one was an up-arrow, the second was a left-arrow, and the third was an up-arrow." Dan explained. My jaw dropped. I didn't think it was going to be such practical clues. He must've been reading a book with three pages with those clues in the dream. "Well, let's just go." April said in a hurry. We were soon stumped when we came across seven doors. Joe looked at us. "Okay, now maybe we should split up. Each one of us going to one of the parks." The doors were labeled Typhoon Lagoon, Blizzard Beach, Animal Kingdom, Hollywood Studios, Magic Kingdom and Epcot. I volunteered Typhoon Lagoon (even though everyone thought I was going to get carried away by the surroundings of water), while April took Epcot, Dan took Animal Kingdom, Joe took Hollywood Studios, and Nolan took Magic Kingdom. Leaving no one to take Blizzard Beach (since it was a beach, and I may've try to escape to go into the sea). I pushed the door, and trust me, you have no idea how tempted I was to jump into the water. I landed right by the wave pool, and tried to control myself to stay away from the water. Many kids were running around all over the place, some were layding down on the beach chairs, and others were on the water slides and water ride. Knowing that this could go all out of hand, I paced myself and checked all around the place, when I finally remembered I had the pillow. I grabbed it out of my pocket, when what seemed like a million kids popped out of nowhere all running towards my direction. I was pushed down, the pillow falling out of my hand. By the time I got back up, it was nowhere to be seen. I sighed and just continued to go with my other method. I walked around for a few more minutes, when I noticed that there was a mysterious black brief case on the top seats all the way in the back of the Pirate Ship. I ran towards the ride, before more people piled up on the seats, even though it did. I got to the back seat and grabbed the brief case. Just when I was going to get off the man who was working there screamed at me to get back on. I knew I had no choice, so I did his command. I think it's okay to say the Pirate Ship was practical hell for me. I mean, I've went to amusement parks, but I mostly centered around the water slides. The ride started off slowly, only going a little bit up and down. Soon it started going so high into the sky, I thought my feet were going to fall off. I'm pretty sure I was screaming the loudest out of everyone there. Soon, the mechanic there started to irratably scream at everyone to put their hands up. Knowing that he'd continue screaming, I put my hand up too, one hand holding the brief case. The ship soon went high enough to the point I thought it was going up side down. At that moment, the brief case dropped out of my hand onto the floor of the exit section. I panicked. I didn't want to go on this ride one more time, while other passengers were screaming, "One more time! One more time!" The mechanic once again started the ride, only this time at high speed and I did a very daring thing: I leaped out of the seat, thinking I was about to die, when I landed right on the brief case. Thankfully, no one saw my life-risking jump and continued to enjoy the ride. I snuck out behind the exit and opened the brief case behind the pool, just to find out, there was nothing inside the brief case, but a note that said, This doesn't have the bomb in here. You'll have to look harder. I shut the brief case tightly and threw it into the water. I thought about the clues, when I remembered that one of the clues were Cinderella's castle. "Cinderella's castle... the bomb is in Cinderella's castle... at... at Magic Kingdom." --Hermione Chase Category:DoB